1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a pixel structure and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly to a pixel structure completed by three mask processes and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the advance in the technology of planar display, panel manufacturers are seeking new technology to reduce manufacturing cost and further expand market demand. As TFT substrate is the critical element of the panel, how to change the manufacturing process which maintains element quality and at the same time reduces manufacturing cost has become a focus of research and development to panel manufacturers.
Conventionally, manufacturing a TFT substrate needs about four or five photomask processes. Each mask process which includes the steps of depositing material, forming photoresist, exposing, developing and etching, is not only time consuming and also incurs high material cost.